Motor vehicle customers value and appreciate features that enhance their driving experience. Consumers also value and appreciate features in a vehicle seating assembly that provide additional comfort features to reduce driving stress and fatigue. Additionally, consumers are looking for such features at reasonable cost, from value oriented vehicle seating assembly applications to high performance seating vehicle seating assembly applications. In particular, customers are interested in performance seats can be used in racing or sporting events or similar applications. Yet such performance seats require the ability to adapt to accommodate racing helmets and head gear, especially in the region near the driver's or passenger's head, where movement and viewing flexibility is required. Hence, a vehicle seating assembly which assists in providing additional comfort features to reduce driving stress and fatigue, while readily accommodating helmets and head gear, would be advantageous.